graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The AAPA
The Beginning “Peace is not an absence of war, it is a virtue, A state of mind, A disposition for Benevolence, Confidence, Justice." -Truth Verrin November 18th is the date when the AAPA (also known as the Anti Amoral Political Association) launched under Sau and Truth's reign, acquiring over 40 members in under 6 days. AAPAs Purpose The AAPA started for a revolutionary movement in the Graal Military Community. AAPA stands for Anti-Amoral Political Association, the AAPA will not take place in any amoral or corrupt operations. The Mighty Blue Coats' Great Conflict AAPA Challenged The Apollinaris Empire, The AAPA was Victorious. Apollinaris surrendered 42 minutes into the battle. Which we have proof of Glendon, the ruler of Apollinaris giving up. Death of The Enemy In just one day and one battle The AAPA wiped out Apollinaris due to amoral corruption in the leader. Members from Apollinaris then joined AAPA. The battle started with apollinaris then 28 minutes into the battle Sacro Brasil showed up.then 14 minutes later Sacro Brasil and Apollinaris then retreated. Then Sacro then became Anti-Apollinaris a few minutes after the battle. About an hour later Glendon went to to Sau's guild house as-well as other AAPA Citizens, then apollinaris died with a new leader then forming The New Cabot Republic. The War For York Sacro, Imperial, and AAPA Took on Sparta for York, which we were victorious, but the Sparta members started claiming in the first 10min of battle. Sparta and their allies once again try to take York but Sacro and AAPA take them on, and win the battle. Sparta and there allies once again try to get York again, but Sacro and AAPA defeat them once again the battle lasted 17 minutes. This battle would be the most intense of all the battles for York but in the end AAPA and its allies won the battle. battle won in 27 minutes. Sparta Attempts to false claim victory but the AAPA and its allies had a solid victory in the end. Well pretty much AAPA and Sacro line upped there troops and drove the Spartans out and now are in full control of York. Afterwords many more skirmishes/battles would take place merely everyday although The AAPA's Victory streak was never interrupted The Spar for Destiny The Ario Republic claimed Western destiny as their’s when AAPA rightfully owned the land which was given to the m by Kiev, AAPA launches a attack, but the AAPA came to a agreement that they will pick one person from there guilds to spar for the land AAPA champion, Clovis Isaac and Zaza Hughes fought up to 5 rounds it was intense it came to a draw but Clovis was able to be victorious and now The Western destiny is rightfully The Blue Coats land. The Federalist Party The Federalist Party was established on November 25th, 2018, it was published as the AAPA's national party, as the beginning of the republican era. The federalist party was endorsed by the first President of the AAPA, Truth R. Verrin. It was created by Snake Rhodes. This new republican era can take charge of a new grander state of the AAPA. As well as the AAPA growing on a daily basis, it has reached an average of 12-20 members online (at least). Death of the AAPA Soon after Maveria's 2nd launch, many of the high command officers left to go join. Soon after, President Truth disbanded the guild due to stress. It disbanded December 2nd of 2018Category:Guilds Category:Militaries